As is generally well known, many individuals require proper spelling and use of words in a correct context but often find themselves disadvantaged in obtaining such proper spelling. While a traditional dictionary will provide proper spelling, definition and classification, the individual must at least know the correct beginning of the word in order to begin their search. This poses disadvantage when the word features, for example, a silent first letter. Furthermore, the use of traditional dictionary is associated with a greater than desirable weight which is cumbersome to many, particularly students and the like individuals who must carry many more important textbooks. It is further generally known that smaller-sized dictionary versions often omit words in order to reduce the size and weight.
Prior to the conception and design of the present invention, efforts have been made to alleviate difficulties in obtaining proper word spelling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,618 issued to David et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,955 issued to Chen provide handheld electronic spelling devices featuring conventional keyboard. However the use of the keyboard requires greater than desirable effort to obtain correct spelling. Furthermore, such prior art devices do not provide associative word definitions and classifications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,844 issued to Pan et al. discloses a speech recognition apparatus for mobile phones, PDAs and other communication devices. Such apparatus includes a microphone, display, word database and speech recognition software capable of receiving and processing acoustic waves representative of the voice message, selecting an associated word from the word database and displaying such associated word on the display. While use of the speech recognition reduces the effort in obtaining proper spelling, the apparatus of Chen et al. does not provide associative word definitions and classifications.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved handheld device for determining proper word spelling and aiding in proper use of such word.